Michael
Michael is the 11th episode of the third season of Glee ''and is the fifty-fifth episode over all. It was originally scheduled to air on January 24th, 2012, however it had been pushed back to January 31st, 2012 due to the State of the Union address. It is a tribute episode to Michael Jackson. The episode is written by Ryan Murphy, and directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Plot Santana, with Brittany and Mercedes, are walking down the halls of McKinley, discussing how the only reason New Directions beat the Troubletones is because Tickles The Clown was high. Kurt steps in saying it was weeks ago, and they should get over it, and a key reason was because it was Michael Jackson. Will meets them in the hall, and Mercedes tells him how they feel bad that they missed out on their one chance to perform his songs. Will tells her that he has been thinking a lot about it, and they may be doing it for Regionals. Blaine then tells the group, as Will leaves, that he knows exactly what song they should perform to start off "Michael Week", leading into ''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. Finn meets Rachel at her locker and asks her what her answer is to his proposal. She tells him that it isn't the kind of decision a person makes on a deadline. She tells him that she wants to marry him one day, but it's happening all too fast. Rachel admits that if she doesn't get into NYADA that she is still leaving for New York, and they both know that Finn will go with her, but he thinks it will be harder to be a couple there than in Lima. He says to her that the rings will always remind them of how they feel at that exact moment.She thinks it sounds a little crazy as well as romantic, saying she knows that he is the only one for her. At the Lima Bean, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Artie are all discussing their favorite Michael Jackson memory: Artie speaking his first words while watching him moon walk, Kurt discussing how he was the first to pull off the sequined jacket, while Rachel has never had an artistic connection with him, unlike Stephen Schwartz or Stephen Sondheim. Sebastian appears after eavesdropping on them, telling the group that performing him for Regionals might not be the best idea as The Warblers are performing Michael Jackson music. After he discovered that New Directions were originally going to sing his songs, Sebastian tells the group that Blaine had told him earlier. Santana begins to go 'Lima Heights,' but he strikes her down, and tells him that he is now Captain of the Warblers and no longer wants to play nice. In the choir room, everyone is discussing how the Warblers have stolen their idea: Tina wondering if there is a Show Choir committee board they can complain to. Puck announces that he doesn't feel comfortable having Blaine in the room and accuses him of being a "Modern Day Eggs Benedict." Finn tells the group they need to stop worrying about the Warblers but figure out a way for the group to beat them instead. Will joins in and writes "WWMJD" (What Would Michael Jackson Do) on the board. Finn says he'd fight back and that Regionals and MJ is theirs. Blaine then adds that he'd take it to the streets. In a deserted car park, Santana and Blaine are waiting for the Warblers to arrive. They tell the group that they want to have a "Jackson-off" and the winner gets to use his songs for the competition. Sebastian scoffs at that "there are only two of them against his group."New Directions then form behind Santana, and they begin to sing Bad. At the end of the performance, Sebastian is handed a slushie and begins to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine jumps in front of it and is hit in the eye. He falls to the ground clutching his eye and wailing. Kurt enters the Choir room the next day and is asked how Blaine is. He tells the group that his cornea in his right eye is deeply scratched and that he has to have surgery. Will doesn't understand how a slushie could do that much damage, but Finn tells him it wasn't a normal slushie, that Sebastian purposefully wanted to do damage and may have put something in it. Will tells him that unless they have proof, there's nothing the police can do about it. Will then tells the group that they have to let the Dalton Headmaster handle this. Artie then tells him no and that he is sick of just standing back and letting these things happen, of being treated like trash, and he wants to fight back and make sure the people who hurt them feel the same pain. Will shoots the idea down, saying violence is not the answer. He tells Artie to take a break after he begins to shout, and it leads into a dream scene of Mike and Artie performing Scream. Afterwards, Artie wheels himself out of the room. Rachel finds Quinn in the bathroom and asks her for advice on Finn asking her to marry him. She tells Rachel that she can't marry him. Quinn shows her a letter of admission to Yale, saying it is her ticket out of Lima. She says her point is that she may have dated Finn, Puck, and Sam and loved most of them, but next year, she won't know why she did. Rachel asks if Quinn is saying to break up. Quinn replies that she is all for her and Finn enjoying the next few months together, but she would never want to bring baggage from her past into her future. Quinn says that her life is great and everything she wants will be there as long as she isn't with Finn, sympathizing that they are a lovely couple, but if she wants to be happy she has to say goodbye, leading into a performance of Never Can Say Goodbye. When she finishes, the group is astounded out how great it was and are thrilled to hear that she was accepted into Yale. She thanks the group saying that her getting would never have happened as they loved and supported her through everything, all of her stupid mistakes, that she was the only one stopping her from getting where she was now. Looking at Rachel she tells the group you can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future. Santana walks past a classroom to find Kurt writing into a notebook. He tells her that he agrees with what Artie said and has accepted torment from many other people but refuses to take it from Sebastian. He shows her a list of ways he has to get back at him. Kurt says that after what he did to Blaine, he really wanted to hurt him but he can't. Santana says that she agrees that they can't hurt him but says that they will beat him. Mercedes receives a text from Sam saying to meet him in the auditorium. When she enters, he tells her why he loves the weeks assignment is because Michael is one of his all-time favorite artists. He then changes the light screen on the stage to read "Mercedes" and then asks her to sing Human Nature with him, as they never performed a duet. He and the band members begin to play and she starts to sing as she tries to leave, only to walk back to the stage. When they finish, Sam kisses her, and she smiles when they break apart. In Will's Spanish class, Burt takes Kurt out of class and gives him a letter from NYADA. They enter the Choir room, and he opens the letter. He turns to Burt after reading the letter and tells him he is a finalist. Burt sweeps him into a hug and begins to cry saying how proud that his son has come over so many things trying to stop him from achieving this and that on that day he won. He runs to tell Rachel, finding her at her locker, he asks what hers says, and she tells him that she didn't get one. He tells her not to worry, that they just haven't sent hers yet, and she begins to cry, knowing that she didn't become a finalist. She tells him that she has no plans past NYADA, and that all she has is Finn. She cries as Kurt hugs her close. Kurt is reading to Blaine, who is now wearing an eye patch, in his bedroom when Finn and Rachel walk in bearing soup and movies with eye patch wearing characters to cheer him up. Blaine pulls out glasses and Diet Coke and raises a toast to Kurt for getting into the NYADA Finals. He tells them that the surgery for his eye is that week, and he is terrified. Finn tells him he'll be fine, and Rachel assures him that there are also many one eyed, successful performers. He admits that he is upset to be missing Michael week to which Rachel pulls out a pitch-pipe, and they begin to perform'' Ben. At Dalton, Santana confronts Sebastian and the Warblers to discover what they put in the slushie. She tells them that he now has to go into surgery and may lose his eye. Trent worries if he is OK, to which Sebastian tells him that he has 'got this' shutting him up. He tells her it's a pity that he got in the way as it was originally for Kurt. She continues to ask what he put in it until he feels that she questioned his honor leading them to perform ''Smooth Criminal. When they finish, Santana tells him that she was better as the Warblers re-enter, she again asks him what he put in the slushie. He tells her it was rock salt and then slushies her. Santana hurries New Directions into the Choir room before Mr. Schue will notice and tells them that she found out that Sebastian put rock salt in it and recorded him telling her. Kurt then tells her that they can't give it to the police as Sebastian may get kicked out of school, but the Warblers will still do Michael and beat them. He tells the group that he has an idea to teach them a lesson. Finn asks Rachel to stay behind, and she tells him that he knows that he is waiting for her answer, but he says he knows it is a big decision. He tells her to listen as she knows that she hears him better when he isn't talking, and he begins to perform I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Rachel tell him that he is the love of her life, and she may not have it all, but she gets to have what matters if they are together, telling him yes. He slides the ring onto her finger and they kiss. The Warblers enter the auditorium. Artie tells them that they aren't going to perform MJ at Regionals, but they want to show them what Michael is about, as they don't get it. They perform Black or White and the Warblers, minus Sebastian, all join in. At the end, Santana tells Sebastian that she could call the cops or his headmaster and have him kicked out of school and possibly arrested for what he did to Blaine. She pulls out the tape of him admitting to tampering with the slushie, and Kurt gives him the tape telling him that him not being at Regionals will ruin the joy of beating him. Sebastian leaves after Artie tells him to get out. Rachel walks up to Kurt at his locker and shows him the letter from NYADA she had just received. He asks her what it says and she tells him that she is also a finalist. Kurt hugs her, but when he asks her if she told Finn yet, her smile drops. Songs All songs are by Michael Jackson, except noted. *'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' Sung by Blaine with the New Directions. *'Bad' ''Sung by New Directions and The Warblers. *'Scream' by ''Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson. Sung by Artie and Mike. *'Never Can Say Goodbye' by The Jackson 5. Sung by Quinn. *'Human Nature' Sung by Sam and Mercedes. *'Ben' ''by The Jackson 5. Sung by Kurt, Rachel and Finn. *'Smooth Criminal Sung by Santana and Sebastian. *I Just Can't Stop Loving You' by ''Michael Jackson and Siedah Garret. Sung by Rachel and Finn. *'Black or White' Sung by New Directions. *'I Want You Back' Sung by Sebastian with the Warblers. Cut from the episode. Background Songs *'Workin' Day and Night' Background music at the Lima Bean. Trivia *''I Want You Back'' was previously supposed to feature in the episode but it was cut due to time constraints. We can assume here that the episode was originally supposed to run for a longer duration than most episodes as some people predicted. It can be found at Ryan Murphy's YouTube channel. *Neither Noah Puckerman or Sugar Motta feature in the Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' performance, and Tina Cohen-Chang does not appear in the performance of Black or White. The reason for the absence of these characters is as yet unknown. * It is Sam and Mercedes' first kiss of the series. *Puck, Tina, Brittany and Rory do not sing in this episode. *Out of all the characters who sing in this episode, Mike, Sam and Quinn are the only ones not to sing more than one song. *The Glee Club going to Dalton was cut. *Brittany's line from the promo was cut. *Jane Lynch is credited even though Sue does not appear. *This was the first Glee tribute episode in which the artist being paid tribute to is deceased. *With over 9 millions viewers, this is the highest the viewers have been since the premiere. Source *This is the first and to date only tribute episode to showcase a solo male atrist. *The cast and the writers have wanted to do a Michael Jackson episode since Season Two. *When it aired in Australia Never Can Say Goodbye was quickened but the rest of the episode was left the same. *From this episode to the end of the season, Quinn sings in one episode and in the next one not. *First episode of the season to have one word as the episode name. Errors *Rachel's cup disappears in the scene where she is at the hospital visiting Blaine. Guest Stars Guest Starring: *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Co-Starring: *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Joey Haro as Warbler #1 *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Titus Makin, Jr as David *Eddy Martin as Thad *Curt Mega as Nick *Cooper Rowe as Warbler #3 *Steven Skyler as Warbler #2 Musical Guest: *2CELLOS Gallery tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o2_500.jpg gleesmoothcrim.jpg tumblr_lxx9gblZzW1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxyw780pYo1qg1f6s.jpg 1a43d0170342512.jpg 4b4feb170342335.jpg 79f0a1170342238.jpg 273ff1170342387.jpg 314b2e170342369.jpg be0761170342423.jpg dcf197170342453.jpg e1b9aa170342271.jpg efdbf8170342472.jpg Criminal.jpg tumblr_lxyy2hq7DP1qk9h6qo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly05v7LliP1r0y4bwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxyxh9003N1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxyxh9003N1qfg8fuo2_500.jpg slide_205117_619483_large.jpg slide_205117_619488_large.jpg slide_205117_619490_large.jpg slide_205117_619494_large.jpg Yep.jpg 403229 291907884196255 130080290379016 744992 512246159 n.jpg Michael158.jpg BadArtie.jpg 311GLEE michael4.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-13.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-14.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes